Joey and Lauren - Just The Two Of Us
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Little one-shot for @EllyMCook on her birthday. Hope you enjoy it!


**For EllyMCook, happy birthday!**

LAUREN'S POV:

As the last college bell rang I quickly gathered up my things and hurried out to the car park, dumping my things into the back seat of my car before making my way back to the Square, ready to spend the evening with Joey, my boyfriend. He'd been so busy with work and I'd been so busy with the end of the college year nearing that we'd hardly spent any time together so we'd made sure tonight was set aside for us, and just us…

JOEY'S POV:

I'd given Alice some money to make her disappear from the house tonight and Kat was working the night shift so Lauren and I had the place to ourselves. Having set up the living room with all her favourite things; her favourite food, her favourite flowers and her favourite DVD's, the night was set. Hearing her car pull up outside made my heart race. We hadn't seen each other in days and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and kiss her. I made my way into the hallway as I heard her key turn in the lock…

LAUREN'S POV:

I shut the front door behind me and turned to see Joey stood waiting for me…

"Hi, baby" I greeted him

"Hey, yourself" he mirrored "how was college?"

"Let's not talk about it. Tonight's us, remember? How about a hello kiss?" I questioned

He nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips oppressing mine softly…

"So what do you have planned for tonight then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I took my coat off and hung it up

"Come and see" he replied, entwining his hand with mine as he led me into the living room

"All my favourite things" I proclaimed, sighing contentedly "thank you"

"You're welcome. So what first? Food or a film?" he inquired

"Food. And then a film" I informed him, settling myself down on the sofa, patting the space next to me

Joey chuckled and sat down next to me, handing me my Chinese takeaway box…

JOEY'S POV:

After eating our Chinese food I put the DVD on. I'd chosen one of the newest scary movies out, knowing it was Lauren's favourite genre. Settling herself into my embrace, her head resting on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist, I pressed play on the DVD remote, running my fingers through her hair absentmindedly as we both became engrossed in the film…

LAUREN'S POV:

"What's up?" Joey inquired as I sat up

"You're making me tired" I admitted "can we go to bed?"

"We've still got half an hour left on this" he informed me, motioning to the TV

"Neither of us are really paying attention. Well I'm not" I admitted, running my fingers up his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck as I moved to sit in his lap

"If that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask" he replied, chuckling softly

"I shouldn't have to, Joey" I stated "so are you going to take me to bed or what?"

He nodded and pressed his lips against mine, a moan escaping my lips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance with mine. I gasped as he picked me up and carried us upstairs, dropping me down on his bed. Smiling, I watched him as he undressed himself, hovering over me in just his boxers. Sighing contentedly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me, our lips colliding. I brought my hips up to meet his, trying to relieve some of the friction between my legs as Joey ground his crotch against mine incessantly…

"Patience, baby" he whispered, pressing his lips against mine softly, my head tilting back into the pillow as he began to press soft kisses to the skin of my neck, unbuttoning my shirt as he went…

JOEY'S POV:

I pulled Lauren onto my lap, letting her, in her own time, lower herself down onto my length. My hands gripped her waist tightly, her hands resting on my chest for support. I groaned as she moved her body, moving her hands onto my knees, my length sliding into her some more and she moaned that exquisite moan of hers as I hit that spot inside of her. Rolling us over, her back was now against the bedsheets as I slid into her again, a moan escaping her lips. Needing to achieve my high but wanting her to reach hers first, I brought my hand between us, rubbing her sensitive mound, and within seconds she came apart, her hips writhing beneath me…


End file.
